


Americano

by icedgreentealatte



Series: A Cup of [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: 2Seung if you squint really hard, Hurt/Comfort, I abused the word overthinking, Jinwoo and his insecurities, Light Angst, M/M, Sequel, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedgreentealatte/pseuds/icedgreentealatte
Summary: A Sequel to Affogato.And Jinwoo’s worst enemy, his insecurities, dissolved the whole week he spent with Mino, like hot water consuming a block of sugar. Slowly, yet surely.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: A Cup of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880836
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Americano

**Author's Note:**

> >> Hello! I am baaacck! I am so grateful for the recent WINNER FICFEST because I was able to write two stories. I also wanna thank the prompters for Affogato and Favorite; YA'LL ARE THE BEST! without those prompts I won't be able to write those stories too. Also, Affogato and Favorite are my gifts to those who read my very first fic, LINES, hehehe~~~ I hope ya'll have forgiven me for that one~~
> 
> So I promised myself that I will not touch AFFOGATO after the ficfest, but my 1AM self decided to write a sequel. I appreciate all responses for AFFOGATO as well huhuhu~~~ Thank you so much for loving it!

## Jinwoo - Hot Water

Mino is rich. And Jinwoo knew that since the first night they met. When Seunghoon, who owns the resort they often perform at during the summer, talked and seemed close to the man who was openly staring at him; he knew Mino was rich.

When he went with Mino to his apartment, one of his apartments to be exact, the one closest to his new bar, he knew, saw with his own eyes that Mino is not just simply rich. He is filthy rich.

It wasn’t a problem. In fact, they’ve been seeing each other for a week now. To be very honest, Jinwoo sees Mino every day of that whole week, quite literally because he has been living in that apartment since the day they agreed to date. Mino said they can get to know more about each other better that way.

Mino is also clingy. Very. And Jinwoo is not one to complain about it. In fact, he loves Mino being that clingy. He loves it when Mino touches him, cuddles with him, basically being close with him the whole time. It gives him a sense of security that Mino really wants him. That Mino will not kick him out or ask him to leave. Yet. Well, there’s always that possibility, right? Right.

And it’s at times like this that Jinwoo’s worst enemy eats him, slowly yet very surely.

It’s been exactly a week since they’ve started dating and as part of Jinwoo’s schedule, their band is performing at Paracosm again. And of course Mino is there. He always is. Whenever they go out for a gig at other places, Mino is always there. Watching him from the bar counter. Smiling or smirking. Playing with his lip ring. Gazing at him with eyes full of admiration and something more.

“I love your singing voice.” Mino said once, sincerity pooling in his eyes. It made his stomach flip and his heart beat a little faster.

But Mino really had to break that fluff moment and added, “But I love your moaning voice the most.”

Well, that night he gave Mino his most favorite sound.

Tonight, however, Mino is not a stranger in the club. He _is_ the owner of the club. And he is not sitting on the bar counter facing Jinwoo, he is on one of the tables, with his friends. _Rich friends_. Seunghoon is there too with two more guys and two girls. Beautiful and expensive-looking girls. Their fitted dress that shows off all the right curves together with their porcelain skin, well-styled hair and expensive accessories, probably cost more than the fee for Jinwoo’s band. For a year.

They basically have everything Jinwoo will never have. And as much as it hurt Jinwoo to admit it, he doesnt fit in that circle. Mino’s circle.

“Oppa, you’re spacing out.” Suhyun nudged him slightly. They are done setting up the stage and he is sitting on his cajon staring at nothing, and well, subtly looking at where Mino is.

“Are we starting?” He pulls a smile but Suhyun pouts at him instead as if trying to read his real feelings.

“You’re overthinking, aren’t you?” Suhyun really has a knack for reading his mind, or maybe he’s just very decipherable.

“N..no. I am not!”

“Of course he is. It’s the first time he sees Mino with his other friends. Not to mention girls. We’ll start in a minute.” Seungyoon says nonchalantly. He sounded like he knew Jinwoo would really overthink things tonight. If Jinwoo is honest, he will admit to it, but he just glared at Seungyoon and prepared for their set.

Suhyun sets the mood with a happy acoustic but Jinwoo’s mind is drifting to Mino who is smiling so blindingly and laughing heartily at whatever the girl beside him is whispering. It’s a miracle he hasn't missed a beat yet.

And as if the world is on his enemy’s side, when Jinwoo started his song, Mino did not even glance at him. Not even once. For the whole song. Mino was busy talking to his other guy friend, who creepily looks like Seungyoon in some way, while the girl beside him was leaning half of her body on Mino’s side. Too close. Too comfortable.

Jinwoo almost choked on nothing. Or maybe from the lump growing in his throat or from the stone weighing in his stomach. Another miracle that he managed to finish his performance.

Jinwoo just wants this night to end.

He even prepared a love song tonight because he thought tonight would be special for him and Mino. In this place where they met again after he left the resort without saying goodbye. This place where he decided to try again. Hope again. That maybe this time it would be different.

But maybe he’s wrong. Maybe he was too hopeful. Maybe Mino got tired of him after a week. Maybe Mino realized now that Jinwoo doesn’t belong in his world, his extravagant circle. Maybe Mino, like the few men he had a relationship with, thinks a beautiful girl is much better. Maybe--

And Jinwoo missed a beat for Seungyoon’s last song. Seungyoon did not even glance at him. As if he knows Jinwoo would really miss that one.

Jinwoo bowed his head and slightly peeked at Mino’s table only to find Mino staring at him already. And he hated how his heart skipped a beat from that sudden eye contact. It’s unfair. How Mino’s stare could make him forget that he is sulking.

Before Jinwoo could read Mino’s expression fully, the girl beside him pokes his cheeks. Jinwoo breaks the eye contact first, bows his head and wills himself to not glance at Mino’s table until the whole stage is done.

After their performance, Jinwoo felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. It’s Mino. Asking him to wait for him backstage. It’s not that Jinwoo hoped Mino would introduce him to his friends. He did not, really. Well, maybe a little. But the fact that Mino wants to meet him backstage means Mino will not introduce him to his friends. Rich and gorgeous friends.

_Well because I do not belong in that circle._

The clench in his gut coils tighter. The lump in his throat became heavier. The daggers in his heart pierced deeper.

“Hyung. Don’t listen too much on your pessimistic brain cells. I can hear them murmuring from here.” He knows Sungyoon is just helping him ease his mind but really, nothing can seem to calm his mind.

“I wanna go home, Yoonie.” Overthinking is tiring. Emotionally and mentally. He needs time for himself. He needs to go home.

“Are you not gonna talk to him? Listen to him?” Suhyun adds in while arranging her music sheets. They are backstage fixing their things, preparing to leave.

“I… I don't know. I just wanna go home and rest.” Jinwoo answers timidly. He just wants to sleep. At least his thoughts would stop torturing him when he’s asleep.

“You just knew each other for a week hyung. It’s better if you talk it out. Hmn?” Seungyoon says in that motherly voice of his.

But Jinwoo is just so damn tired.

“Exactly. We barely know each other. And yet… and yet he does not even want me to know this side of his world.” And it’s more tiring to voice out what’s troubling him.

“Can’t we just go home? I just want to sleep, Yoonie, please.”

He heard Seungyoon sigh defeatedly. He grabs his phone and texted Mino that he’s tired and that he wants to sleep in his shared apartment with Seungyoon tonight.

Jinwoo thought, hoped, Mino would see his message immediately. And then call him. Stop him from leaving. Or miraculously barge into the backstage at that exact moment like in the dramas he so loves to watch. But Mino did not see his message even after four minutes of staying in the backstage. He won’t admit, but yes, Jinwoo counted the minutes.

And Jinwoo’s worst enemy, his insecurities, dissolved the whole week he spent with Mino like hot water consuming a block of sugar. Slowly, yet surely. His insecurities ate him whole that night.

## Mino - Espresso

Something is wrong. Mino is sure something is wrong with Jinwoo, with them. He reads Jinwoo’s reply over and over again. Remembering how Jinwoo broke eye contact with him awhile back. How Jinwoo suddenly missed a beat. And how Jinwoo sounded so tired and cold in his message. And as if his mind could feel Jinwoo’s reply, he suddenly shivered.

“You okay?” Jihoon, his best friend, asked him. He has been staring at his phone for a minute now. And he knows Jinwoo has already left because he only got to check his phone ten minutes after Jinwoo sent a reply. He thought Jinwoo would wait for him. But he left. And Mino got a hunch as to the reason why. But right now, his brain is only registering the extra coldness he suddenly feels and the fact that Jinwoo left.

“Mino? Hey!” Jiho, his other best friend who is also his partner in his club businesses, snapped his finger in front of him. He looks at his friend but his mind is already finding a way on how to get to where Jinwoo is.

“Oppa.” He feels Jieun’s arm starting to cling on to him but he abruptly removes his arm away from her. Because it felt like ice was wrapping on his arm. Too cold.

“What happened?” Seunghoon comes back from who knows where, and Mino sees him as the lifeline he needs.

“You know Jinwoo’s address?” He asks. Not minding the curious stares of his friends. He needs to get to Jinwoo as fast as he can.

“Why would you need - oh.” His hyung is quick witted. He knows Seunghoon understood the urgency and without any more questions he dials a number.

Mino tried calling Jinwoo but his phone was off. He doesn't even know his friend’s number. He fidgets in his seat, trying to stop the coldness from getting worse.

“Who is Jinwoo, oppa?” He hears Jieun ask. Mino knows his friends are wondering about the same thing.

He hasn’t introduced Jinwoo to his small circle of friends. Not that he doesn't want to but because he wants to get Jinwoo’s permission first about it. His friends surprised him with a visit and he wasn’t able to brief Jinwoo about it. He doesn’t even know if it’s okay with Jinwoo for them to go all out about their relationship since they have not yet talked about it. This is the first time that they’ll be with other people in their lives aside from Jinwoo’s band and Seunghoon hyung.

The whole week he spent with Jinwoo is probably the happiest week of his dull life after the accident and he knows they're taking it a little bit faster than usual but he wants them to last. And he wants to make things as sure as possible. Not freak out the man by suddenly introducing him with his friends.

But maybe it was a wrong move. Maybe he should’ve introduced Jinwoo to them. Maybe it was wrong to hold back himself from staring at his beautiful man the whole night like he always does. And maybe it was wrong to pretend that he understood the plans Jiho has for another club opening when Jinwoo was singing that love song he knew was for him. Maybe he shouldn't have held back.

“He’s my boyfriend. The one playing the cajon earlier.” He blurts out. And his friends gaped at him. Jiho clapped his hand exaggeratingly. Jihoon almost fell off his chair. Jieun slaps him excitedly while Dara noona smiles at him like a proud mother.

Yes, it was really wrong to worry much about it. He could’ve been happy with the reactions of his friends if not for the fact that Jinwoo left before he could even explain.

“I sent you the address. But Seungyoon said his hyung is already sleeping. I think you should not--” He did not hear what Seunghoon said after seeing the address on his phone. Mino dashed out of the bar and drove as fast as he could to Jinwoo’s apartment.

With his BMW M5, he reached Jinwoo’s apartment in record time. And Seungyoon is already at the door waiting for him.

“Where is he?” He asks abruptly, like every second is as precious as his life.

“Calm down.” Seungyoon says.

Mino tries to calm himself but he fails miserably. He took a deep sigh knowing that if he wants to see Jinwoo, he needs to get past Seungyoon first.

“He is already sleeping. I clearly told Seunghoon hyung not to let you come here, but I guess he failed.

“We need to talk, Seungyoon.” Mino says as a matter of factly but with a hint of begging. If he needs to beg, he will. He can't lose Jinwoo. Will never allow that to happen.

“I know. But talking to him now will not do both of you any good. Jinwoo hyung is the best when it comes to torturing himself with negative thoughts. Let him sleep for a while, he needs that. Come back again tomorrow morning and you can talk then. I will be leaving early tomorrow too.” Seungyoon yawned after that. And adds, “He really likes you Mino. The fact that he’s overthinking about you so much means he’s very scared to lose you. Don’t hurt him too much or I’ll slice you in quarters. Good night.” Seungyoon left him there dumbfounded.

Of course, Mino did not go home. He stayed in his car like a creep and waited for the sun to rise. He did not even need any shot of espresso to keep him awake. He feels like his blood has turned into the strongest espresso ever made. And all Mino could think is that he cannot lose Jinwoo.

So when he saw the door opened, he jumped out of his bimmer at lightning speed. Seungyoon isn’t even surprised to see him there.

“At least change your shirt.” Seungyoon mumbled before going on his way to who knows where. Before Mino could utter a word, he saw a familiar car arriving, Seunghoon.

His friend gets out of his car with a paper bag, “Clothes.” He mumbles before patting his shoulder as if saying “fighting”. When Seunghoon went back to his car, Mino was so surprised to see Seungyoon already sitting on the shotgun seat. The two drove away, leaving Mino so confused.

After a few seconds, he got back to his senses and stepped into the apartment. It is nothing grand, but the fact that this is where Jinwoo stays makes it feel homey for Mino too. He changed his clothes and stood outside Jinwoo’s room. Seungyoon told him it was the one at the end of the hall.

Should he knock?

He slowly turned the knob. It isn't locked.

But then Mino remembered Seungyoon’s words.

_Yes, Jinwoo needs this rest._

He backs away and decides to prepare a simple breakfast for them instead. Finding some bread and eggs in their kitchen, he started making some toasts.

Before he could finish setting the table, Jinwoo opened his door and Mino’s heart stopped beating.

Jinwoo is wearing an oversized gray hoodie hiding his whole face. Hands tucked in the front pocket. He is also wearing a black shorts that are almost hiding beneath his hoodie. Mino gulps, trying to look away from Jinwoo’s legs so much. When Jinwoo looked up and saw him, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Wha.. what are you doing.. Here?” 

“Uhm. Good morning. I, uh, we, - let’s talk, uh, please baby?” Mino really loses his tongue when it comes to Jinwoo.

Mino sees how Jinwoo softened with the endearment and pats himself internally for adding that. Jinwoo padded slowly to the dining table, his head hanging low.

“Eat first.” Mino says and Jinwoo slowly grabs the coffee and toast. They ate in silence and after that, it was time to mention the elephant in the room.

“I’m sorry” Mino starts. Jinwoo is still staring blankly at his now empty cup.

“I shouldn’t have.. I, uh.” Mino wants to kick himself.

“It’s okay.” Jinwoo mumbles. It clearly sounds like Jinwoo misunderstood him yet again.

“No. It isn’t. I didn’t mean to do that last night. I was afraid you’d freak out if I introduced you to my friends so suddenly. I also did not know that they’ll visit. But I admit that what I did is so lame. I should’ve thought about what you’d really feel rather than over think about so many other things. And I am sorry for being such a coward. And my friends are all excited to meet you and they are kinda angry at me for not introducing you too last night.” Mino rambles. He does not even know if Jinwoo understood a thing.

“I’m sorry. You have all the right to be disappointed in what I did…. But please… please do not leave. Please.” And yes, he is now full on sobbing. Wow. Jinwoo really made him soft. He bowed his head wiping the unwelcomed tears. All the pent up feelings flowing out. All his anxiety and fears that he would be too late. That he is now too late.

He hears Jinwoo’s chair being pushed. He’s leaving. Mino is so sure Jinwoo is leaving. Mino shuts his eyes tightly. Coldness starting to embrace him yet again. Jinwoo is leaving him. Jinwoo is --

And then warmth.

Warm.

Jinwoo’s touch chasing the coldness away.

Jinwoo is hugging him sideways. The side of his head resting on Jinwoo’s left shoulder. Jinwoo’s left hand on his arm and his right hand on his head, stroking him gently.

“SShhh. I won’t leave you. I was just… my insecurities just got the best of me last night. I’m sorry for overthinking and not listening to you. I’m sorry for not trusting us.” Jinwoo’s voice sounds so soothing yet Mino knows Jinwoo is still hurting.

Mino stood and faced the man he’s so afraid to lose. He cups his face and kisses his lips. A gentle, slow peck. Like a seal of some sort.

“I love you.” It just kinda rolled out of his tongue before he actually knew it.

And it was the first time Mino said it.

Jinwoo’s eyes widened in surprise, and then softened. His lips slowly curling into the most beautiful smile Mino has seen on him.

“I love you too,” Jinwoo whispers.

Mino’s heart flew over the moon. It’s like fireworks exploded in his stomach and burned his whole being. Warm. It felt so warm. Everything is so warm. He wraps his arms around Jinwoo’s waist, wanting more of that warmth to be closer to himself.

“Let’s communicate more, hmn?” Mino says leaning his head on Jinwoo’s, “Let’s promise to talk about our feelings and be honest to each other okay? Let’s work this out together.”

He hears Jinwoo hums before he feels his lover’s lips.

It is another sealing kiss. This time by Jinwoo.

A promise is sealed.

A promise they sealed.

A promise they will work so hard to keep.

A promise they will work so hard not to break.

But at the back of Mino’s mind, somewhere deep in his subconscious, he hears the question Seunghoon asked him a few days back.

_“Have you told Jinwoo yet?”_

_“Hmm? About what?”_

_“Your condition. And that he cures you.”_

_“Ahh, that. I’ll tell him soon hyung."_

_“When? You should tell him as soon as possible Mino. Or he might get the wrong impression about it.”_

He’ll tell Jinwoo soon. Not now. But soon.

**Author's Note:**

> >> I dont know if I will be able to write another sequel for this. I wont promise anything~~~ But thank you so much for reading this!! I love reading your comments, it feeds my braincells~~~~
> 
> I wanna thank the two beautiful persons who read this before I posted it here. Girl and B2, I love you both~~~~~


End file.
